Certain media distribution services allow end users of the services to use personal mobile devices to discover, access, and consume a wide variety of media programs. The wide variety of media programs made available by way of such services may make it difficult or inconvenient for end users of the services to discover media content that is of interest to the users. In addition, consumption of media programs with a personal mobile device is often a solitary experience not conducive to the social interaction that has been traditionally available to users who consume media programs with a communal media player device such as a television. Thus, there is a need for improved tools for media discovery and/or end user interaction in a media distribution service that would provide end users of the media distribution service with better user experiences, particularly for end users who use personal mobile devices to consume media programs and enjoy expressing themselves.